


(That Awkward Place) Between Humiliation & Bliss

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwiboon is humiliated when her first time with her boyfriend Minho doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(That Awkward Place) Between Humiliation & Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr as part of a prompt series.

Gwiboon was a little overwhelmed.

 

Minho, who was being really too sweet and too cute, was running around the room in a panic.

 

Taemin was standing awkwardly at the door, his mouth still hanging open in shock and his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment.

 

Not wanting to sit there but unable to get off the bed without further humiliating herself, Gwiboon shifted uncomfortably and made sure that Minho’s sheets were completely covering her naked body.

 

After making his fifth lap around the room with little more to show for it than a wadded up sweatshirt, her boyfriend finally seemed to notice that his twin brother was still standing in the doorway. “Tae! Get the fuck out of here, you perv!” Thankfully, the words seemed to shock Taemin’s system as he quickly backed out of the room and bowed awkwardly.

 

Gwiboon rolled her eyes at the poor boy, momentarily forgetting her own predicament until a horrible cramp shot through her stomach and she doubled over in pain. Almost immediately, Minho rushed over to the bed and rubbed a soothing hand down her back.

 

“Are you okay, Ki?” Gwiboon shook her head, not quite sure how to describe the horrible cramp that was ripping through her abdomen as her period decided to really begin with a bang. She gasped at the ache emanating from her uterus and felt a tear slip down her cheek. This was really too much to handle.

 

“I’m so sorry, Minho…” she whispered, not sure if her voice would be stable enough to speak normally.

 

The teen stiffened in response, and Gwiboon didn’t know how to interpret that. Boys were so confusing.

 

“I’m sorry that I ruined our first t-time…” she ended lamely, her tears taking over as she stuttered through the last word. How could she have fucked something up so royally? If getting her period wasn’t enough to ruin it, then Taemin walking in on them was the icing on the cake.

 

“Shh,” Minho soothed, drawing her onto his lap even as she protested, not wanting to bleed on him. His strong, athletic arms became steel around her as he caged her to him, stopping her attempts to wiggle away. She slumped into him, accepting her fate and hoping that Minho wouldn’t dump her after this.

 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, not saying anything as Gwiboon’s tears finally passed and she was left humiliated in Minho’s arms. Being a teenage girl was exhausting.

 

A light kiss on her forehead shook her from her abyss of misery until Minho had captured her lips and was searing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Her heart fluttered at the implication but she was still too humiliated to get her hopes up.

 

“Ki,” he whispered softly against her lips, causing shivers to run up and down her entire body and desire to pool in her center. She shifted at the new sensation, the thrill of being so intimately close to Minho momentarily taking over the dull pain of her cramps. “Why don’t we take a shower instead? Or a nice warm bath…” he slowed down on the last three words, each syllable sending a shot of desire straight through her body.

 

“But…I’m on my period?” she questioned lamely, heart still not daring to believe that Minho could be so perfect.

 

“So?”

 

And with that, Minho stood up, wrapping his arms under her knees so that she was cradled to his broad chest. He walked them to the bathroom and closed the door with his foot, setting her down squarely on her feet before turning to lock the door.

 

“Bath or shower?” he asked, flipping through the music on his phone until he found a song he liked, setting the device down on the counter so that the soft tones of a new song played throughout the small room.

 

Gwiboon blushed at the thought of doing something so intimate with Minho…but they had just attempted to have sex, so she supposed this wasn’t that big a deal.

 

“Bath,” she whispered, biting on her lip self consciously as Minho nodded and began stripping off his sweatpants. She kept her attention honed in on that gray pool of fabric in lieu of looking at other parts of his gloriously naked body, and her stomach sank when she spotted some blood on the front of his seats. Her hands twisted in humiliation at the thought, drawing the sheets closer to her even as her boyfriend walked past and began to fill the tub, checking the temperature and putting in some bubble bath that smelled like strawberries.

 

“Ki,” he whispered right in her ear, his naked body flush with her back so that she could feel every hard line of his athletic build. She shivered and he chuckled, his large hands travelling around her body until they were covering her own and forced them to release the thin sheet that was separating them. Leaning down, he kissed her naked shoulder, causing Gwiboon to tilt her head to the side and give him more access. A moan left her mouth as he laved at her neck, no doubt leaving a hickey, and he groaned, splaying his hands on her flat tummy to push her further back into him.

 

His hard erection was pressed intimately into her hip and she fought to suck in air. Minho was the first to draw away, still holding her hand as he stepped into the bathtub and drawing her in too. They were now standing face to face and the hooded look in his eyes were enough to make her forget all about the embarrassing scene that had led them to this moment. Her eyes followed the powerful curve of his jaw, down to his beautifully defined pectorals and abs, sinking lower to see the light trail of dark hair that led to his-

 

“Like what you see, noona?” Gwiboon shivered at the name, not even having time to process their quick shift in position as Minho captured her lips in another desperate kiss until they were both sitting in the slowly filling bathtub so that Gwiboon was perched on his thighs and he was leaning up into her. His hands grasped at her waist while almost simultaneously groping at her breasts and rubbing down between her legs. Minho was everywhere and her head spun from the thought.

 

Later, Gwiboon would have to admit that she was more than a little overwhelmed.


End file.
